


Tears of Ice

by Amoridere



Series: Gensokyo 20XX Poems [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Despair Event Horizon, Haiku, Heartbreaking, Winter, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that happens in  Gensokyo 20XX1: Winter of Sorrows and this particular haiku concerns Yukari where she doesn't succeed in finding Ran, Chen, and Flan and she is unaware that they've left Aokigahara to find her, thus she is overcome with sorrow and cries the aforementioned tears of ice which entomb her in cocoon of ice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of Ice

In the winter  
The ancient youkai is entombed by  
tears of ice


End file.
